


true north (is wherever you are)

by semya



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, POV Alternating, Spiderman AU, джисон и ынджи близнецы, сынликсы софтики uwu
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semya/pseuds/semya
Summary: Человек-паук кричит его имя. Звезды уносятся прочь от Феликса, холодный воздух хлещет и завивается вокруг его тела, в то время пока он падает, и Человек-паук выкрикиваетего имя.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	true north (is wherever you are)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [true north (is wherever you are)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461818) by [demonglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonglass/pseuds/demonglass). 



> с дебютом меня здесь <3

ФЕЛИКС

Иногда, когда Сынмин говорит, Феликс забывает дышать.

Есть что-то в атмосфере дебатов: напряженный воздух, электрическая тишина, которая распадается между нотами речи – это заставляет чувствовать, словно он балансирует на краю пропасти. Что-то в том, как вены Феликса уже наполнены адреналином, как он ощущает себя в занимаемом пространстве, что готов поклясться - он чувствует каждый атом, гудящий в нем от предвкушения. Эта дюжина мелочей, соединяясь, поражает Феликса как смертельная смесь и заставляет его чувствовать головокружение, когда Сынмин встает, чтобы исполнить свою роль их третьего оратора и довести до конца их заключительный аргумент, закрепить их победу.

(Эта дюжина мелочей, но, в основном, Сынмин).

Сегодня вечером, в конце дневного турнира, их последнего дебата в сезоне, время как будто останавливается вместе с тем, как Сынмин прочищает свое горло и начинает говорить. Феликс слышит вступительные слова, и затем его мозг переходит в статическое состояние. Всё, что он может делать – это смотреть через стол с сияющими глазами, пока спокойный, уверенный голос Сынмина омывает его. Звук сглаживает все его неровные края, как волны, бьющиеся о камни на берегу.

Феликс знает, что он должен быть сфокусированным, должен слушать, но даже когда он пытается, то слышит только обрывки речи Сынмина. Тем не менее, он чувствует влияние каждого аргумента, чувствует непоколебимую веру Сынмина в свои собственные слова, пока он находится под давлением с его восхитительным самообладанием. Это самая невероятная вещь, которую Феликс когда-либо видел.

(Конечно. Это же Сынмин).

Комната, казалось, задержала дыхание вместе с Феликсом; абсолютная тишина наполнила воздух, когда Сынмин приостановился, сбавляя ритм, чтобы нарастить напряжение, прежде чем нанести последний удар. Яркий, сияющий свет, вспыхивающий в его глазах в то время, как он наслаждается моментом – Феликс отказывается верить, что это трюки светильников на потолке. Это Сынмин в его среде, и Феликс совершенно очарован. Он мог бы сидеть здесь и слушать это часами напролет, восхищаясь Сынмином, пока не влюбится снова, но их отведенное время заканчивается с каждой секундой. Вскоре Сынмин кивает, подчеркивая свое последнее слово, и опускается обратно на свое место, как заходящее за горизонт солнце.

Когда все взгляды оставляют его, чтобы вновь повернуться вперед, Феликс задерживается – достаточно для того, чтобы поймать удовлетворенную улыбку на губах Сынмина.

Время не существовало между этой маленькой улыбкой и моментом, когда модераторы объявляют, что команда Феликса выигрывает. В момент победы время превращается в тающую летом карамель: густую, медленную и такую сладкую, что по коже Феликса пробегают мурашки.

В замедленной съемке вспыхивает хаос на выигравшей стороне.

Феликс вскакивает со своего места, и ноги несут его прочь, прежде чем он сам может понять, что делает. Как будто притягиваемый неведомой магнитной силой, Феликс ловит себя на том, что направляется прямо к Сынмину. Он почти чувствует вину за то, что проходит мимо Джисона, пока Сынмин не поворачивает к нему, встречая своими сияющими глазами его собственные, и весь воздух выходит из его лёгких.

Сынмин _сияет._ На его лице столько радости, что он, кажется, сейчас лопнет по швам, не выдержав этого. Феликс знает, что, должно быть, выглядит так же, когда бросается в раскрытые руки Сынмина с восторженным криком. Сынмин ловит его, крепко оборачивая руки вокруг талии Феликса, и легко выдерживает давление, когда Феликс смыкает руки вокруг его шеи.

\- Ты так хорошо справился! – говорит Феликс в воротник Сынмина: так громко, что помеха едва ли его заглушает.

Хватка Сынмина стала крепче, когда он счастливо сжал его.

\- Ты тоже постарался,- выдохнул он. Это щекочет шею Феликса, и по спине у него пробегает дрожь. – Твой посыл был очень понятен!

Феликс прижимает свою голову к сынминовой в ответ на похвалу и тоже сжимает, задерживаясь на мгновение или два подольше, прежде чем ослабить хватку и опуститься на пятки. Сынмин убирает хватку на талии Феликса только для того, чтобы взять его за руки до того, как они успеют опуститься. Он раскачивал их соединенные руки взад и вперед, как возбужденный ребенок, так много тепла разливалось по лицу Феликса, что он чувствовал, как его сердце вполне может выпрыгнуть прямо из груди. Он не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз был так счастлив, когда все его тело гудело, как живой провод, и каждое прикосновение чувствовалось как электрический разряд.

« _Я люблю тебя» , -_ думает он, когда сияющие глаза Сынмина ловят его собственные, что чувствуется так, словно все его существо запечатлено в одном единственном моменте. Его щеки болят от такой широкой улыбки, но он не может понять, как остановиться. Он слышит поздравления своих товарищей по команде и чувствует дрожание руки Сынмина в своей, и его грудь кажется переполненной до отказа.

Плотина рушится, когда Джисон лопает пузырь вокруг Феликса и Сынмина, и Феликс позволяет себе быть смытым этой обрушившейся волной. Больше взволнованных рук окружают его, и внезапно тела толпятся вокруг, все они радостно выкрикивают и вместе прыгают вверх-вниз, Феликс едва ли может сказать теперь, Джисон ли это или его сестра Ынджи, или их младший помощник Чан рядом с ним. Тем не менее он подпрыгивает вместе с ними, позволяя всему этому изобилию пузыриться и обрушиваться в крике, который смешивается с криком Джисона и Соджон до такой степени, что три голоса становятся неразличимыми. Он наслаждается сладким, счастливым хаосом. « _Я люблю это.»_

Только когда торжество утихает, и ликование, захлестнувшее Феликса, успокаивается настолько, чтобы надежно держаться внутри него, он замечает, что один член их вечеринки потерялся. Каким-то образом Джисон обнаружился распластанным на полу, Ынджи поднимала и опускала свои конечности, будто она была марионеткой, желающей начать танцевать, Соджон оживленно разговаривала с Чаном о конфетах, которые он, казалось бы, взял из воздуха и сунул в карманы каждому, и Феликс поймал их прямо в момент, когда она чуть ли не ударила Чана по щеке тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Вы видели Сынмина? – спросил он, фыркая при виде озадаченного лица Чана (к счастью, невредимого).

У Соджон нет никакого чувства такта, и ее неожиданное хихиканье быстро переходит в смех, проходящий через все тело, когда она небрежно машет рукой в направлении двери:

\- В ванной или типа того, - хрипит она.

Феликс слышит, что даже Чан хихикает, когда он быстро благодарит и скачет на выход в поисках Сынмина. Зная его, он, вероятно, уже потерялся или отвлекся на что-нибудь, выставленное в коридорах. Феликс был бы плохим другом, если бы не поспешил на выручку.

Он блуждает по четырем разным коридорам, прежде чем найти ванные комнаты, и после того, как он заглянул туда, чтобы узнать, удалось ли Сынмину уже найти их, и, обнаружив ничего, он поворачивается и идет обратно по тому пути, откуда пришел. Он бежит по коридору, который, как он узнал, находится рядом с фасадом здания, все еще улыбаясь себе. Верхний свет окрашивает все в кричащий желтый оттенок, который делает пол похожим на яичный желток, но видение Феликса красится в розовый и затуманено радостью, так что он даже не замечает.

Последний поворот, и он наконец ловит знакомую копну волнистых каштановых волос. Розовый оттенок в его глазах становится еще глубже.

\- Сынмин! – зовет Феликс, все еще слишком отрешенный, чтобы понять, что его удаляющаяся фигура означает. – Куда ты собрался? Ванная в другой стороне.

Сынмин замирает, застыв под уродливыми полосами искусственного света. Он медленно поворачивается к Феликсу, вина окрашивает его кожу в розовый.

\- Я не, ох…- он замолкает.

\- Что? – Феликс еще слишком опьянен победой, чтобы не игнорировать знаки. – Давай же! Все всё ещё в зале, и в теории мы должны собрать наши вещи вместе. Но, эй, Чан затарился шоколадом и всем прочим! – он взмахивает темно-фиолетовой плиткой в своей руке один раз и затем кидает ее Сынмину.

\- Оу, спасибо, - Сынмин с легкостью ловит шоколад. – Но… я уже собрал свои вещи.

Слова пробиваются через счастливую дымку в голове Феликса, и его глаза находят сумку, перекинутую через плечо Сынмина. Он действительно готов уйти. _Уйти…_ Розовый оттенок спадает со зрения Феликса, как утренний туман. Внезапно коридор становится таким суровым и испорченным, как он и есть.

\- Ты уходишь? – он не может скрыть шок и разочарование в своем голосе.

Вместо ответа Сынмин съеживается.

\- Но мы _выиграли!_ – Феликс не понимает. Не хочет принимать это. – Это было наше последнее путешествие… последние дебаты в сезоне; мы должны были отпраздновать. _Вместе._

Пальцы Сынмина сжимают плитку шоколада, и слышится низкий треск, когда она ломается под его хваткой.

\- Я знаю, Феликс. Вечеринки просто не моё.

\- Но это не просто вечеринка, это мы! _Мы_ твои, - Феликс колеблется, наблюдая за Сынмином. – Разве не так?

\- Конечно, - говорит Сынмин, подходя ближе, как будто оставляя дистанцию между ними, пока он не обдумает это получше. Он держит Феликса на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Трудно поверить, что он только недавно сжимал его так крепко. – Это просто был долгий день.

\- Для всех нас! – давит Феликс. Он знает, что не должен, но, черт возьми, он _скучает_ по Сынмину, и они должны быть счастливы сейчас. Они должны быть вместе.

Тень проходит по лицу Сынмина, деля его на две половины. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но его телефон начинает жужжать в кармане и заставляет его прерваться. Он отворачивается от Феликса, чтобы проверить его, и его лицо меняется. Его глаза устремлены куда-то вдаль, пока он смотрит на Феликса снова.

\- Прости. Это семейные дела, - он делает шаг назад; пропасть между ними растет. – Может быть, мы можем потусоваться завтра?

Феликс сдувается. Сынмин делает еще один шаг в сторону. Его глаза направлены на Феликса, но он видит, что они ускользают, теряют фокус.

\- Ага, - вздыхает он. Нет смысла пытаться удержать Сынмина сейчас. Он не может заставить его остаться дольше. – Я напишу тебе. Передавай Вонпилю привет от меня.

\- Окей, - Сынмин уже в нескольких футах от двери, всего лишь через лобби от Феликса, но такое ощущение, что между ними мили. « _Увидимся!»_ , кинутое Сынмином через плечо,– последнее, что Феликс получил от него до того, как он толкнул дверь и растворился в тени пролитого вина и чернильно-голубого.

Порыв холодного воздуха врывается через дверь, когда она снова захлопывается и закрывается с громким щелчком. Феликс смотрит на место, где только что стоял Сынмин, смотрит туда, где он скрылся в наступающей ночи. Волнение от победы практически покинуло его, почти не осталось того высокого, плавучего чувства, которое он испытывал всего минуту назад, когда уходил искать Сынмина.

Две недели назад он бы расстроился. Две недели назад он _был_ расстроен.

( - _Прости, Ликс. Кое-что случилось. Я не смогу сегодня. Может быть, нам нужно просто поработать над проектом вне школы и наверстать все упущенное в течение дня. Не думаю, что у меня есть время._

 _Какое-то мгновение Феликс не отвечает, и все, что он слышит – дыхание Сынмина. Он тяжело дышит, словно бежит, но Феликс не замечает этого из-за звука сердцебиения в его собственных ушах. Это была_ единственная _вещь, которая, как он думал, сможет удержать Сынмина. Он рассчитывал на это, с нетерпением ожидая, даже несмотря на то, что это означало много работы и от этого зависела его оценка за семестр. Думал, что, хэй, может быть, Сынмин перестал уделять ему время, но у него оно всегда есть для школы, верно?_

_Он безнадежно смотрит на пакет с едой, который держит в руках. Сервированный на двоих. Очевидно, он ошибался насчет Сынмина. Догадывается, что не знает его так хорошо, как три года дружбы заставили его думать._

_\- Феликс? – голос Сынмина рушит тишину._

_Верно._

_\- Все в порядке, - говорит Феликс немного резче, чем собирался. Он вздрагивает от звука собственного голоса. Это не то, как он разговаривает с Сынмином. Мягче: - Увидимся в понедельник, Мин._

_\- Спасибо! Уви-_

_Звонок обрывается до того, как Сынмин успевает закончить, и Феликс убирает телефон от уха, острое чувство разочарования пронизывает его насквозь. Он разворачивается прочь от района, где живет Сынмин, и пытается не думать о пустоте в груди.)_

Две недели назад он был расстроен. Но сейчас …

_(Он роняет папку, будто она обожгла ему кожу. Бумаги и блестящие фотографии выпадают и скользят по столу, и он спешит запихнуть их в матовую бежевую папку до того, как кто-либо успеет заметить то, что он увидел.)_

Сейчас он просто устал. Немного пуст. Он не знает, что делать, поэтому он стоит на месте, пока по коридору не раздаются крики.

\- Ои! Феликс!

Феликс готовится к удару, и не меньше чем через мгновение тело врезается в него и хватает сзади. Джисон бросается на спину Феликса, свободно обвивая руками его шею и крепко обхватывая ногами бедра Феликса, чтобы удержаться. Феликс издает громкое ворчание под давлением, но ему удается не упасть из-за Джисона-коалы, повисшем на нем.

\- Не могу поверить, что мы выиграли! – кричит Джисон, и это время до комичного ужасно подходит. Другие финалисты дебатов – противники, которых они только что победили – выходят из-за угла ровно в тот момент, когда слова слетают с губ Джисона. В сторону Джисона посылается не один грозный взгляд, и Феликс не может сдержать смущенного смешка.

Хотя Джисон, кажется, не реагирует, когда конкуренты кисло проходят через вестибюль и выходят через парадную дверь, это оказывается затишьем перед бурей. Глухой стук колец раздается в лобби как раз после того, как последний из конкурентов проходит через дверь, сопровождаемый громким визгом со стороны Джисона.

\- Ты не должен быть удивлен, тупица, - раздается голос Ынджи прямо за спиной Феликса. Он подпрыгивает, пораженный бесшумным подкрадыванием, и Джисон издает крайне неопознанный звук, падая со спины Феликса.

Поймав себя прямо перед тем, как упасть на землю, Джисон поворачивается к сестре.

\- Ты издеваешься? У них есть Хуан гребанный Ренджун! Молчу о том ребенке - Донхеке! Я клянусь, я посмотрел в его глаза, когда он начал говорить, и увидел другое измерение в них. Этот парень не боится Бога, я готов поставить деньги на это.

\- Ох, заткнись. Это просто был свет, - огрызается она в ответ.

\- Гори моя задница! Просто потому что _ты_ была слишком занята, смотря глазами-сердечками на их вторую как-ее-имя-

\- Серим –

\- Это моя точка зрения! – Джисон разводит руками в воздухе в раздражении, Ынджи морщит нос и показывает язык ему. Когда только начинает казаться, что эти двое продолжат кидаться аргументами и подерутся по-настоящему, все напряжение спадает – воздух вырывается из лопнувшего воздушного шара.

\- В любом случае, - Джисон поворачивается к Феликсу, как будто последней минуты не существовало, и это словно ударяет по нему хлыстом, будто он не проводил всю среднюю и старшую школу, смотря, как они ссорятся каждый день. Он почти не вздрагивает. Брови Джисона собираются вместе. – Я забыл, зачем мы сюда пришли.

\- Чтобы найти Феликса, - напоминает ему Ынджи.

\- Верно. И зачем _ты_ сюда пришел? – он тычет в грудь Феликсу.

\- Найти Сынмина.

\- И где _он?_ \- Джисон и Ынджи спросили одновременно, прямо как близнецы делают в фильмах.

Феликс вздыхает.

\- Я поймал его, когда он уходил. Полагаю, остались только мы и Соджон.

Лицо Джисона потемнело.

\- Что на этот раз?

\- Семейные дела, - повторил ответ Сынмина Феликс. – Думаю, Вонпиль написал ему что-то.

\- Даже сегодня? – голос Ынджи окрасился шоком. Феликс в ответ только пожимает плечами.

\- Черт подери его, - Джисон в шутку грозит кулаком в потолок. – Заграбастал все наше время с Минни, теперь он вернулся домой. Клянусь, в этой точки зрения, если кто-то скажет мне, что они состоят в гребанном бойцовском клубе или типа того, я поверю! Я _точно_ могу видеть Вонпиля, делающего это. У него прямо энергия аутсайдера. Плюс, готов поспорить, он хорошо выглядит на ринге.

Глаза Джисона стали слегка мутными, и Ынджи ударила его по голени. Сильно.

\- Полегче, тигр, у тебя уже есть настоящий горячий бойфренд.

\- Хэй, - хнычет Джисон, наклоняясь, чтобы погладить голень, и все время смотрит на свою сестру. – Я единственный, кто может так называть Минхо. Звучит странно, когда ты это делаешь.

\- Прости, - она пожимает плечами с таким видом, словно ей вообще не жаль. – В любом случае, давайте вернемся и соберем наше дерьмо вместе, чтобы уйти отсюда. Чан сказал, что заказал пиццу для нас, и я _не_ собираюсь пропустить это, - Ынджи подкрепляет свою точку зрения, поворачиваясь на каблуках и почти вприпрыжку возвращаясь по коридору.

\- Я должен сказать... она сделала хорошую ставку на пиццу, - говорит Джисон, хлопая Феликса по плечу и отправляясь вслед за сестрой.

Вздох Феликса теряется в звуке шлепающих по линолеумному полу шагов Джисона, и когда он поворачивает за угол и скрывается из виду, Феликс признает, что у него не остается ничего лучше, чем последовать его примеру. В конце концов, пицца и шоколад _звучат_ неплохо.

Вышло так, что шоколад, пицца и друзья – намного больше, чем просто хорошо. Феликс обнаруживает смех, пузырящийся из него, когда его товарищи по команде пытаются запихнуть все свои вещи в машину Чана как цирковые клоуны. Все их вещи засунуты в багажник, чтобы освободить место, но им все равно тесно, потому что Феликс, Джисон и Ынджи теснятся втроем на заднем сидении. Джисон постоянно проклинает Соджон за то, что она выиграла в камень-ножницы-бумагу, на что она может только смеяться.

\- Если бы вы были настоящим альянсом лесбиянок и выкинули ножницы, так сильно не проиграли бы, - поддразнивает она с пассажирского сидения.

Рот Джисона открывается, и он почти целую минуту пытается найти подходящий ответ, заставляя Соджон и Ынджи заливаться смехом.

\- Я буквально гей, - Джисон хнычет, когда минута проходит. – Разве я когда-нибудь не поддерживал тебя, Джи?

Ынджи щиплет Джисона за бедро, и он вскрикивает, прижимаясь к Феликсу в слабой попытке избежать гнева сестры.

\- Буквально десять минут назад, когда пытался клоунить меня за симпатию к хорошенькой девушке, ты, засранец.

\- Она тебя подловила, - бормочет Феликс к большому огорчению Джисона. Соджон бросает ему одну из плиток шоколада Чана в качестве награды, и все они смеются над последующим нытьем Джисона – даже сам Джисон.

 _«Да, -_ думает Феликс, когда вся оставшаяся поездка до дома Чана – с питстопом в местной пиццерии, конечно – наполняется привычными смехом и поддразниваниями, - _это тоже довольно здорово»._

Когда они прибывают к Чану и все разгружаются, вечеринка действительно начинается. Здесь пицца, шоколадки, немного газировки, которую Чан достал из холодильника, и лучшая часть: даже вода из-под кухонного крана была на вкус как рай, по сравнению с водными фонтанчиками в турнирном здании. Феликс пьет достаточно, чтобы провести верблюда через пустыню, потому что, черт возьми, пицца жирная, что капец.

Джисон и Ынджи дерутся за блютуз-колонки Чана до того момента, как до них доходит, что они оба пытаются проиграть одинаковую песню, и Ынджи смягчается, позволяя Джисону поставить свой « _party_ _timez»_ плейлист. (« _Z»_ иронична, утверждает он. Феликс не может отделаться от ощущения, что это не так.) Плейлист почти полностью состоит из дип-хауса и фьюче басс песен, и Феликс уверен, что Чан одобряет это, даже до того, как он отодвигает диван, на котором развалилась Соджон, чтобы освободить пространство для танцев.

Ынджи присоединяется к нему на полу первой, покачивая плечами из стороны в сторону в гораздо более достойном танце, чем Чан. Покончив с третьим куском пиццы, Феликс бросается в сражение, побуждая Джисона стащить свою задницу со стула, который он оккупировал с тех пор, как объявил со слегка зеленым лицом, что, вероятно, он съел слишком много шоколада. Очевидно, короткий отдых был полезен для его желудка, потому что он почти был в состоянии следовать за кивками Феликса и неловким покачиваниям на протяжение всей песни. Как только ритм меняется на что-то более мягкое, он оседает на Феликса, постанывая.

\- Как ты уговорил меня на это, - ноет он в плечи Феликса.

Феликс легонько смеется.

\- Я буквально ничего не говорил. Это был ты сам, - несмотря на свой ответ, Феликс похлопывает Джисона по спине и сопровождает обратно на его стул, чтобы он мог сесть снова.

Джисон стонет во второй раз, опускаясь на подушки, и Феликс чувствует прилив сочувствия. Потом он понимает, что это же Джисон, руки на его руках тянут вниз на плюшевый стул вместе с ним. Феликс издает небольшой протестующий звук, но быстро сдается и прижимается к Джисону, спина прижата к подлокотнику стула.

Джисон обхватывает Феликса руками, прижимаясь, как маленькая обезьянка к матери, и Феликс понимает, что он, вероятно, не двинется, пока Минхо не приедет в ответ на сообщение Джисона, просящего забрать его домой на ночь. Ынджи бросает пару обеспокоенных взглядов в их сторону, пока Джисон в полусне сидит с Феликсом, и он показывает ей большие пальцы, она возвращается к разговору с Чаном и Соджон.

Минхо приезжает примерно спустя полчаса и, после приветствия со всеми и поздравления с победой, с нежной улыбкой стаскивает Джисона с Феликса в свои объятия. Группа отмахивается от них, и в отсутствие Джисона и его музыки, Феликс осознает, что остальные потеряны в своем собственном мире, обсуждая свои темы с турнира с редкими комментариями о том, как один из модераторов выглядел так, будто он мог быть инопланетянином, пытающимся замаскироваться под людей.

Он достает свой телефон из кармана, наполовину надеясь, что там будет сообщение от Сынмина, но все, что он видит – это его экран блокировки с текущим временем. Не поздно, не рано, самое время уйти, решает Феликс.

\- Думаю, я пойду, - говорит он, вставая и собирая свои вещи.

Он ожидал только кивки в ответ, но Соджон резко выпрямляется на диване, будто она шокирована.

\- Ох! Сукен хотела встретиться для просмотра фильма! Я почти забыла! – она спрыгивает с дивана и подбегает к Феликсу. – Я пройдусь с тобой.

\- Сукен, хах? – спрашивает Ынджи, слишком много невинности в ее голосе. – Те самые твои _не-свидания_?

\- Нет! – Соджон вспыхивает, решительно являя свою спину Ынджи. – Ну… может быть. Я не знаю.

\- Когда вы обе просто наконец признаете, что нравитесь друг другу? Это так очевидно, что аж больно смотреть на вас, когда вы вместе, - Ынджи прищуривает глаза, хотя Соджон все еще отказывается смотреть в ее сторону. – Что это за, типо, гейское требование в ужимках друг перед другом до того, как вы наконец соберетесь с духом и поцелуетесь?

\- Заткнись, - скулит Соджон, когда перекидывает сумку через плечо и наконец поворачивается к Ынджи. – У нас всех нет вашей фирменной Хан-уверенности в себе и ошеломительной внешности.

\- Да ладно тебе, - не сдерживается Феликс. – Ынджи не смогла сегодня даже попросить номер той миленькой второй. Она не такая.

Ынджи поднимает свою аккуратно выщипанную бровь на Феликса, и ему начинает казаться, что он сделал ужасную ошибку.

\- Я не думаю, что ты в _том_ положении, чтобы говорить тут что-то, мистер, - ее слова сопровождаются ужасно острым взглядом, и Феликс начинает крайне интересоваться обувью, которую он сегодня надел. « _Девушки, -_ думается ему _, - просто ужасны.»_

Однако, когда он поднимает глаза, Ынджи кажется спокойной и умиротворенной снова, и Чан спрашивает, собирается ли она тоже его оставить. Она легонько толкает его в плечо и смеется:

\- Я остаюсь там, где есть еда, не волнуйся. Реальной проблемой окажется избавление от меня, - Чан смеется тоже, отчасти облегченно, отчасти нервно по совершенно другой причине, и машет Феликсу и Соджон, когда они выскальзывают в переднюю.

Последняя вещь, которую дуэт слышит до того, как дверь закроется, - это нотки дебатов за проигрывание музыки, сейчас, когда Джисон уже не владеет колонками, и они обмениваются понимающими взглядами, когда идут рядом – спор между Ынджи и Чаном может занять _вечность_ (Они, к сожалению, знают это по собственному опыту).

\- Не жалею, что пропущу это, - говорит Соджон, и Феликс кивает в подтверждение. Они определенно уклонились от пуль в этот раз.

\- Мне жаль Чана, - размышляет Феликс, засовывая руки в карманы. – Я знаю, что, технически, он лучший спорщик, но Ынджи может быть чертовски _страшной_ , когда захочет.

Соджон фыркает.

\- Ты это мне говоришь. Каждый раз, когда она затрагивает тему меня с Сукен, я чувствую, как душа покидает тело.

\- Значит, прямо сейчас, ты бездушная Соджон? – шутит Феликс.

\- Чертовские правильно. Дай мне пару минут, и она вернется, но до этого момента… - она машет руками так, что это должно быть страшно, но Феликс находит это милым.

\- Конечно, - после минутного раздумья он толкает ее локтем. – Так _что_ там у тебя с Сукен?

Соджон розовеет под светом фонаря.

\- Я не знаю, - она ударяет маленький камень на их пути. – Я чувствую, что не очень деликатна в плане симпатии к ней, но, на самом деле, она никогда не _говорила_ ничего…

\- Вы продолжаете ходить на _не-свидания_ , верно? Разве не она предложила их? – Соджон кивает, снова пинаясь, хотя нет никаких камешков.

– Может быть, это ее способ сказать что-то, _не говоря_ ничего? – предполагает Феликс, потому что Ынджи права: они обе болезненно очевидны в своей привязанности. – Возможно, она просто ждет, чтобы убедиться, что тебе комфортно. Или она хочет, чтобы ты подхватила ее на полпути? – она напевает, неубежденная.

\- Да, - Феликс вздыхает. – Полагаю, я не самый квалифицированный специалист, чтобы давать советы в таких вещах.

Соджон смеется через нос.

\- Я не буду это комментировать.

Феликс издает маленький писклявый звук в глубине своего горла, и они решают бросить эту тему, чтобы поговорить о других вещах: как здорово сверкают витрины магазинов ночью, о том, что пахнет так, словно позже может пойти дождь, как отвратительно милы Джисон и Минхо, какой фильм Сукен хочет посмотреть. Вскоре они достигают места прощания и машут друг другу, уходя в ночь в различных направлениях.

Феликс решает ехать домой, но его голова наполнена слишком многими мыслями от длинного дня, и он предпочитает направиться в более уединенное место для того, чтобы подумать. Поэтому он отправляется в путь через улицы, проходя через желтый бассейн уличных ламп, жмурясь от яркого света автомобильных фар и краем глаза поглядывая на действительно возмутительный магазин, который показывает, куда он идет. 

Когда здания начинают уплывать прочь и машины становятся все реже, он выдыхает, хотя даже не осознавал, что задерживает дыхание. Тротуар отходит от главной дороги, и Феликс достает телефон из кармана, чтобы использовать его в качестве фонарика.

Он продолжает свой путь, перескакивая с одной незначительной вещи на другую, пока от тротуара не отрывается небольшая тропинка, и он сосредотачивается на том, чтобы смотреть, куда приведут его ноги, пока он покидает главную тропу. Феликс аккуратно пробирается через темную, неостриженную траву к старым железнодорожным путям, и тут тяжесть в его груди начинает _реально_ пропадать. Маленький смешок вырывается из него, а он радуется, что здесь нет никого, кто мог бы услышать, как он смеется ни с чего.

Рельсы тянутся не очень далеко, прежде чем земля по обе стороны от них начинает опускаться ниже, и две длинные металлические опорные балки тянутся вверх, чтобы исчезнуть в темном небе. Пару деревянных досок протянуты между шестами, чтобы отпугнуть бродяг, но Феликс легко подныривает под них. За баррикадами открывается мост, и Феликс бредет к его середине, прежде чем выключить фонарик на его телефоне и сесть на левую сторону. Он кидает свой рюкзак на землю рядом.

Если он посмотрит прямо вперед сквозь ржавые и осыпающиеся боковые ограждения, то увидит рабочий мост, идущий параллельно старым, заколоченным железным путям, тянущийся через реку и свободно заполненный ярко освещенными автомобилями. Если запрокинет голову, то увидит слабую россыпь звезд, мелькающих в бархатной ночи. Он кладет телефон на землю рядом с сумкой и откидывается на руки, чтобы полюбоваться видом неба.

Луна почти полная и достаточно яркая, чтобы он мог увидеть все вокруг себя, освещенное призрачным сиянием. Даже вода внизу рябит и мерцает, как будто знает секреты, о которых Феликс не догадывается, но Феликс смотрит только на звезды. Чем дольше он смотрит, тем больше фокусируется. Он никогда не был хорош в отыскивании созвездий, но одно было исключением – то самое, которое он мог всегда найти, его единственный постоянный компаньон – это Пояс Ориона. Сам Орион совершенно теряется для Феликса, но он всегда находит Пояс, висящий над ним, как стрела, указывающий ему домой. Феликс смотрит на него всякий раз, когда он полностью потерян.

Сегодня он смотрит на него так долго, что минуты сливаются воедино, и он полностью теряет счет времени.

Он достаточно далеко от дороги и городской суеты, чтобы весь шум отошел на задний план, и Феликс полностью погружается в свои мысли. Дни пролетают в его сознании молниями: каждый раунд дебатов, которые они выиграли; каждая яркая улыбка на лице Сынмина; все нервные тычки от Джисона в бедра; Сынмин, тянущий его подальше от группы, чтобы сбежать для быстрого перекуса снэками, спрятанными в его карманах; групповой обед, который Ынджи достала из изотермической сумки; сияющие глаза Сынмина и шумный хохот, вызванный чем-то, что сказал Феликс; Сынмин, позволяющий Феликсу взять его за руку и отправиться на поиски питьевого фонтанчика; еле дышащий Сынмин в момент после того, как услышал, что они действительно выиграли эту штуку.

Феликс морщится, отталкиваясь ладонями и начиная гулять туда-сюда по рельсам. Не важно, что он делал, его мозг всегда найдет способ вернуться к этому. К Сынмину. Как если бы он был компасом, но сломанным – всегда показывает на Сынмина, вместо того, чтобы указывать север, как и положено. Он качает головой. Если бы вещи между ними были такими же простыми, как между Соджон и Сукен. Если бы их только не разделяла пропасть, длинною в милю.

Он воздыхает.

Может быть, это его рук дело. Может быть, он делает слишком много односторонних предположений. Но, между тем, сложно не делать их. Или, может быть, ни одно из них не имеет значения, потому что вся фишка в том, что он даже не _знает._

_Чувствует ли Сынмин то же самое?_

Множество раз, когда он думал, что ответ «да» - когда прикосновения Сынмина достаточно осторожны, чтобы быть особенными (чтобы заставить _его_ чувствовать себя особенным), моменты, когда глаза Сынмина мерцают, как звезды над головой, когда его смех громкий, чистый и предназначен только Феликсу.

Но Сынмин отталкивает, и Сынмин бежит, а Феликс наблюдает за его удаляющейся спиной, и ему хватило на всю жизнь. У него достаточно сообщений, начинающихся и заканчивающихся с _«прости»_ , в истории их чата, что он может заполнить галерею. И он думает, что знает причину, но это уже не так важно. Прямо сейчас Сынмин далек от него так же, как звезды в небе. Он испускает тяжелый вздох и приостанавливается, проводя четырьмя пальцами по части бокового бруса, который настолько проржавел, что кажется, будто один сильный удар может пробить его насквозь, прежде чем уронить руки по бокам. Может, это и к лучшему.

_(Он останавливается перед тем, как отвернуться от стола. В беспорядке разбросанных папок, одна из них привлекает его внимание. Из открытой стороны торчит уголок глянцевой фотографии, знакомый оттенок красного.)_

Громкий крик звенит в воздухе, и Феликс подпрыгивает, когда за криком следует грохот и лязг металла. Крик раздается снова, на этот раз ближе, _рассерженный._ Феликс внезапно осознает тот факт, что он маленький, одинокий, и его занятия боевыми искусствами были довольно давно, так что его навыки в лучшем случае позабылись. Острая боль от страха пронзает его, и он делает два шага в сторону от звука, пока его спина не касается боковых перил моста. Он пытается прижаться к барьеру, надеясь, что темная одежда замаскирует его как часть архитектуры, надеясь, что стремительно приближающееся нечто не опасно, и он пугается просто так.

Его надежды не оправдались.

Прежде чем он успел задуматься о том, что приближается, оно уже было здесь, прямо перед ним: высокая фигура, одетая с ног до головы – от мотоциклетного шлема до тяжелых ботинок – в черное. На мгновение Феликс не может поверить, что что-то может бегать так быстро. Проходит момент, когда его мозг улавливает то, что происходит на самом деле, и он становится пустым от испуга.

Как раз в тот момент, когда кажется, что бегун в маске может просто пройти мимо него, не подозревая о его присутствии, что-то просвистело в воздухе и ударило его сзади, остановившись замертво в ярде от того места, где Феликс застыл в тени. Взгляд Феликса падает на землю, где один из ботинок бегуна прилипает к левому рельсу с помощью небольшой массы чего-то белого. Его сердце прыгает ему в горло.

\- Уходишь так быстро?

Сердце Феликса падает в пятки.

Человек-паук приземляется на мост, омываемый бледно-красным и синим светом луны.

\- Ты же в курсе, что вооруженное ограбление – это преступление, верно? – Человек-паук указывает большим пальцем через плечо. – Копы уже в пути, приятель. Мне просто нужно понянчиться, пока они не приедут с наручниками.

\- Завались, - раздается приглушенный ответ бегуна, пока он борется с паутиной, привязывающей его к земле. Феликс едва осмеливается дышать, когда преступник в маске извивается и дергается… пока темное забрало его шлема не направляется прямо на него.

Мерзкий смех прорезает ночь.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы понянчиться с _этим,_ жучок.

А потом тяжелый ботинок врезается в грудь Феликса, звук поломки металла слышится, боль расцветает в спине Феликса, и небо вращается над ним. Феликс наклоняется назад, к открытому краю моста. И он падает.

Человек-паук кричит его имя. Звезды уносятся прочь от Феликса, и холодный воздух хлещет и завивается вокруг его тела, в то время пока он падает, и Человек-паук выкрикивает _его имя._

_Он был прав._

_( - Спасибо! ! Уви-_

_Звонок обрывается до того, как Сынмин успевает закончить, и Феликс убирает телефон от уха, острое чувство разочарования пронизывает его насквозь. Он разворачивается прочь от района, где живет Сынмин, и пытается не думать о пустоте в груди._

_Вместо того, чтобы идти домой и самостоятельно есть еду, Феликс разворачивается по направлению к участку, в котором работают его родители. У него нет особого пристрастия к обычному заказу Сынмина, но вот его родители могут съесть еду, если будут снова заняты сегодня вечером, как это обычно происходит на протяжение последней недели или около того._

_Было бы неплохо их увидеть в любом случае; в последнее время они как призраки дома, и Феликс только слышит их шаги после того, как ложится спать, и их голоса до того, как уйдет в школу. Полиция, может быть, и не самые популярные люди в городе – особенно с их анти-человекопаучьими планами – но для Феликса они его мамы прежде, чем копы, так что он может быть предвзят, но считает, что они отчасти прекрасны. Они определенно заслуживают ужина-сюрприза._

_Так что Феликс бредет по улицам к полицейскому участку, стараясь не думать о том, что могло произойти так внезапно и быть настолько важным, что Сынмин вынужден был пренебречь школьной работой. Он старался не думать. Он уклонялся от своих собственных зеленых мыслей, пока здание, которое он искал, не замаячило на другой стороне улицы, и он, наконец, смог сдвинуть мысли о Сынмине и его постоянных отказах на задний план его мыслей._

_Через парадную дверь и вверх по лестнице, потому что лифт закрывается как раз перед тем, как он доберется до него, и у него нет терпения ждать, пока он спустится, он входит в КПЗ с вертящейся головой, ища знакомые лица или волосы. Когда он не замечает ни одного, ни другого, он направляется к одному из их столов, чтобы положить пакет с едой, пока он будет искать их. Но прежде чем он успевает опустить ручки, один из детективов машет ему рукой._

_\- Хэй, Феликс, - дружелюбно говорит он, подходя ближе._

_\- Здравствуйте, детектив Пак._

_\- Ищешь своих родителей?_

_Феликс кивает._

_\- Я принес немного еды для них._

_Глаза детектива Пака устремляются на еду, и он издает одобрительный звук._

_\- Они сейчас на инструктаже, но ты можешь подождать здесь, пока они придут, если хочешь. Это не займет много времени теперь._

_\- О, здорово. Спасибо, - Феликс поворачивает стул на колесиках лицом к нему и одаривает детектива Пака улыбкой. Он не особенно близок ни с кем из коллег своих родителей, но у Пака доброе лицо, хорошая энергия. Он забавный, как человек в возрасте. Он нравится Феликсу._

_\- Ничего особенного, - отшучивается детектив Пак. Затем: - Пожалуйста, не говори своим мамам, что я сказал тебе это._

_Феликс с трудом сдерживает смех._

_\- Не волнуйтесь, я не скажу._

_\- Спасибо, - вздыхает он, забавляясь. – Что ж, доброй ночи. Не сходи с ума, когда будешь уходить, или ты закончишь здесь, но по другую сторону двери, - он указал на маленькую комнату для содержания под стражей, расположенную по другую сторону КПЗ, но он смеется; они оба знают, что Феликс далеко не дикий ребенок. Пак стучит по столу один раз, а затем направляется к лифту, помахав на прощание._

_Феликс осматривает закрытые ставнями окна комнаты для совещаний, затем снова смотрит на свою сумку с едой и присаживается на крутящееся кресло. Он вытаскивает еду Сынмина из сумки со всеми дополнительными принадлежностями и столовыми приборами, которые прилагаются к ней, и аккуратно раскладывает их на столе рядом со стопкой папок. Он собирается оттолкнуться и лениво кружиться, пока не выйдут его мамы, но он останавливается, прежде чем отвернуться от стола. В беспорядочно разложенных папках есть одна, привлекающая его внимание. Из открытой стороны торчит уголок глянцевой фотографии, знакомый оттенок красного._

_Феликс пододвигается ближе к столу и ставит еду так, чтобы никто не заметил, как он вынимает папку из стопки. Он осторожно поднимает обложку, боясь быть пойманным на нарушении правил, но как только он видит материал, то забывает обо всей законности. Файл заполнен блестящими фотографиями Человека-паука, от еле различимых фото на улице до целых_ _HD. У Феликса перехватывает дыхание. Есть газетные вырезки и копии полицейских отчетов тоже, и все это о Человеке-пауке._

_Он быстро просматривает отчеты, все от мелкой кражи до преследований и нападений, даже несколько случаев организованных преступлений, и все они остановлены Человеком-пауком или с его (незаслуженной) помощью. Феликс бросает взгляд на КПЗ, чтобы убедиться, что никто не смотрит, и переключает свое внимание на просматривание фотографий снова._

_Одна из них особенно бросается ему в глаза, и он щурится сквозь яркий свет от накладных панелей, отражающихся на картинке. Это… его школа на заднем фоне, так ведь? Он смотрит на другой снимок, здесь он опознает круглосуточный магазин и гастроном, который он и его друзья часто посещают после школы. На следующем улица, на которой живет семья Сынмина. Он понимает, что на всех фотографиях узнает что-то._

_В животе у него что-то странно скручивается. Он снова смотрит на газетные вырезки и отчеты. Каждый имеет дату. Тот, что наверху стопки – двухдневной давности, нижний выпущен три дня назад, есть четыре отдельных от прошлого воскресенья и так далее. Феликс не понимает, что он ищет, пока не отлистывает на две недели назад, уставившись на сообщение о том, что Человек-паук был замешан в неприятной драке, которую он закончил тем, что сбежал, когда копы взяли в свои руки контроль над ситуацией с преступниками. В конце была прикреплена записка о том, что Человек-паук принял на себя много ударов, в том числе один прямо по лицу._

_Феликс почти перестает дышать._

_Две недели назад Сынмин пропустил день в школе. На следующий он пришел подавленный и вялый, консилер был нанесен на то, что, очевидно, было большим темным синяком, покрывающим кожу от щеки до брови. Он отмахнулся, сказав, что соскользнул с лестницы поздней ночью и ударился о перила внизу лицом, но он не остался в дискуссионном клубе. Больше он никогда не упоминал это._

_Что-то скручивалось в животе Феликса, разливаясь по венам, как кислота. Все эти даты, они выстраиваются в линию с сообщениями от Сынмина, что что-то произошло, что он слишком занят, чтобы прогуляться. На всех этих фотография – места, которые они посещают, все рядом с двумя главными местами Сынмина: школой и его домом. Глаза Феликса расширились. Не началось ли сынминово отнекивание… примерно в то же время, как появился Человек-паук._

_Он роняет папку, будто она обожгла ему кожу. Бумаги и блестящие фотографии выпадают и скользят по столу, и он спешит запихнуть их в матовую бежевую папку до того, как кто-либо успеет заметить то, что он увидел. Его сердце застревает в горле, и он едва может сглотнуть, руки дрожат, когда он отрывает их от стола и сжимает на коленях. Он не может поверить в это, он не может поверить в это, он не может поверить-_

_\- Феликс?_

_Он практически выпрыгивает из кожи при звуке голоса своей матери._

_\- Мама! – он вскакивает со стула и смотрит на нее широко раскрытыми глазами._

_\- Привет, милый. Что это у тебя?_

_На мгновение Феликс думает, что она заметила, что файл о Человеке-пауке лежит не там, где она его оставила, но она указывает на пакет с едой, и часть паники покидает его._

_\- Я принес тебе и ма ужин. На самом деле, я не знаю, хватит ли вам обеим, потому что тут только одна порция, но вы можете поделиться, и это лучше, чем ничего, верно? – он звучит слишком взволнованно, слишком много болтает. Наверняка, она знает, что что-то произошло. Она выяснит, что ему известно._

_Но она только улыбается._

_\- Спасибо, сладкий, мы с твоей мамулей насладимся этим, - она обходит стол и притягивает его для объятий. – Мой мальчик такой заботливый, - она легонько сжимает его в руках, и Феликс забывает о своих волнениях на мгновение, просто тая в ее объятиях, пока она не отпускает его. – Мама будет через пару минуток, хочешь подождать, чтобы увидеться, или ты занят?_

_Феликс колеблется. Он_ действительно _хочет увидеть ее, но паника снова начинает захлестывать его, пробираясь к горлу и душа его, и он не думает, что сможет выдержать еще несколько минут. Он поднимает пакет с едой со стола и бросает на маму извиняющийся взгляд._

_\- У меня еще глобальный проект, так что… мне, вероятно, нужно уходить. Я все равно увижусь с вами дома позже, верно? Скажешь ма, что я ее люблю, за меня?_

_Мама Феликса изо всех сил старается не поникнуть, кивая и даря ему маленькую улыбку._

_\- Естественно, милый._

_Эти слова освобождают Феликса от его места, словно пистолет, возвещающий о начале гонки. Он поворачивается и убегает через КПЗ так быстро, как только может, не вызывая подозрений._

_\- Люблю тебя! – кричит его мама вслед._

_\- Я люблю тебя тоже, - бросает он через плечо, ускользая в лифт. Двери закрываются, впуская его внутрь. Он один в лифте, и в голове у него только одна мысль. Одна вещь кричала всем его телом и поджигала его изнутри. Он не мог поверить в это, но не знал, что еще ему думать. Он не мог поверить, но есть только одна вещь, которая имела смысл. Сынмин – Человек-паук. )_

СЫНМИН

Сынмин заметил его на мгновение позже. Видит его лицо только, когда он отшатывается назад, и луна падает на его щеки.

Сынмин смотрит, как Феликс падает и кричит.

Все остальное автоматически отпадает. Он забывает о преступнике, которого преследовал только что здесь, о полицейских сиренах, которые еще не настолько близки, чтобы быть слышимыми. Сынмин бросает все, прыгает вперед и ныряет за Феликсом. Падая в реку вниз, освещенный лунным светом, Феликс выглядит как падающая звезда; прекрасен, даже когда падает.

Сынмин направляет на него руку и выпускает веревку из паутины. Она попадает Феликсу в грудь, и Сынмин чувствует, как удар отдается в его руке. Он сжимает другой кулак вокруг веревки и дергает, заставляя себя лететь вниз еще быстрее. Как раз перед тем, как они сталкиваются в воздухе, он поворачивается назад к мосту и посылает еще один выстрел. Он крепится к одной из боковых перекладин моста как раз вовремя, Сынмин ударяется о Феликса.

Весь воздух покидает его легкие при ударе, но он крепко оборачивает руку вокруг Феликса, прежде чем они разминутся, используя другую паутину как крепление к мосту. Их падение замедляется, когда лямки растягиваются и напрягаются, но Сынмин переносил на них и большую тяжесть; они не обрушатся на них.

Они – нет, а вот мост – да.

Паутинная лямка Сынмина выгибается по инерции и под весом двух падающих тел, и с резким рывком напряжение в руке Сынмина исчезает, и они начинают падать, словно камни, снова отвязанные.

Руки Феликса внезапно невероятно крепко обхватывают живот Сынмина, но они падают слишком быстро для еще одного выстрела паутиной в мост, поэтому Сынмину не остается ничего, кроме как прижать Феликса к груди и попытаться направить их ногами вперед к реке, несущейся им навстречу. Он зажмуривается и напрягается в ожидании удара.

Он слышит всплеск прежде, чем что-либо чувствует. Затем холод и боль ударяют его одновременно, и он не может дышать, потому что вода обволакивает их тела и засасывает их под воду. Его ноги и ступни болят в тех местах, где вода хлестала по ним, но когда он осознает, что ничего не видит под поверхностью воды, он забывает обо всей боли.

Лунный свет танцует тускло и туманно где-то над ним, но они все еще опускаются, ниже, ниже и _ниже,_ камнями в темноту. Над ними раздается второй грохот, но Сынмин едва замечает его. К тому времени его тело уже справляется от шока от удара, и он может попытаться ударить для того, чтобы замедлить их падение, но они уже глубоко настолько, что свет от луны исчез, погребенный глубинами. Паника набухает в груди Сынмина и ползет к его горлу, и его легкие горят, когда он изо всех сил пытается не дышать.

 _«Вверх»,_ _-_ думает он, вытягивая руку из-под Феликса, чтобы разгребать воду вокруг них, оказывая помощь отчаянно брыкающимся ногам. Он чувствует, как двигается, но ледяная вода хлещет ему в уши и заставляет его внутренний компас вращаться в неистовом бешенстве; он не уверен, движутся они вверх или вниз.

Прежде чем он продолжит барахтаться, хватка вокруг его талии исчезает, и давление на его грудь уходит, выбивая его другой руке свободу. Инстинкты заставляют его мышцы действовать, и он скользит вверх, только потом замечая, что Феликса нет, не видя его сквозь темноту. Безмолвный крик застревает у него в горле, и он борется, рискуя безнадежно возвращаться, пока его рука не цепляется за что-то, плавающее поблизости. Даже насквозь промокший и замерзший, он опознает ощущение его паутины, и мысль вспыхивает в его голове, даже когда его пошатывает от нехватки кислорода. Он тянет за веревку и чувствует сопротивление на другой стороне: Феликс. Его паутина, должно быть, все еще цепляется за него.

Сынмин не теряет драгоценного времени – он наматывает веревку вокруг своего запястья и поворачивает голову к небу. Его руки и ноги брыкаются вместе, сильно ударяя, поднимая его вверх даже с дополнительным весом, борясь с оцепенелостью, вызванной ледяной рекой. Феликс, вероятно, плыл тоже, потому что веревка ослабевала и натягивалась рывками, будто двигаясь сама по себе.

Свет начинает появляться в поле видения Сынмина, и в нем появляется небольшое приободрение от успеха, когда поверхность луны, покрытая рябью, становится ближе. Их прогресс уменьшается, и вкус успеха кислит на языке Сынмина. Веревка впивается в его костюм – достаточно, чтобы оставить темно-синие и фиолетовые, словно в осеннем саду, отметки на его коже, но тут достаточно холодно, чтобы Сынмин не чувствовал боли. Он не чувствует ничего, кроме нового приступа паники, когда он рассекает воду под тяжестью двух тел.

Феликс не плывет больше. Он отзывается думать о том, что это значит; следует думать о чем угодно: о сокращении расстояния между ними и луной, обо всем том, чтобы выбраться на поверхность.

Его зрение темнеет по краям. Голова ощущается так, словно ее сдавливает уплотнителем, и его тело кричит от напряжения, но он брыкается и тянет руки вниз и снова вниз, пока небо не оказывается там, в пределах досягаемости.

Сначала его пальцы пробираются на поверхность, затем голова и плечи, и он втягивает содрогающийся воздух через костюм, который прилипает к губам. Брыкаясь ногами сильнее, чем когда-либо, чтобы удержаться на плаву, Сынмин обеими руками обхватывает веревку и тянет, тянет, пока не соскальзывает обратно в воду, чтобы уравновесить силу, поднимающую Феликса. Но обмякшее тело Феликса соединяется с сынминовым снова, и не важно, что понадобилось, чтобы доставить его сюда.

Сынмин обхватывает рукой ребра Феликса и брыкается, пока они не выныривают на поверхность снова. Голова Феликса крутится, а глаза закрыты, и страх, который даже холоднее, чем вода, пронизывает Сынмина. Он заставляет себя оторвать взгляд и обратить внимание на берег. Как только он выясняет, какой ближе всего, он плывет к нему, как будто от этого зависит его жизнь. На кону жизнь Феликса, поэтому Сынмин двигается так, словно его собственная.

Он не может потерять Феликса. Он _не может._

Его рука громко шлепает по реке, а они достаточно низко и далеко от движения на мосту, так что только он может это услышать. Ритмичные удары наполняют его уши и выравниваются с быстрым стуком его сердца. Его дыхание становится прерывистым, вполовину меньше, чем могло бы быть, если бы просачивалось через мокрую ткань костюма, но достаточно, чтобы он мог продолжать, пока не доберется до берега и не вылезет из воды, Феликс сразу же после этого.

Сынмин готов рухнуть прямо здесь и сейчас, но Феликс растянулся на земле перед ним, и он не дышит. Паника угрожает перезагрузить мозг Сынмина, но тренировки и мышечная память срабатывают прежде, чем у него появляется шанс закрутиться в спираль. Движения СЛР врезались в его тело после того, как Вонпиль таскал его на занятия для сертификации и переаттестации год за годом, с тех пор, как ему исполнилось двенадцать, и он благодарит все в этой вселенной, когда его руки опускаются на грудь Феликса и он начинает инстинктивно сжимать ее.

 _Соотношение компрессии и вентиляции 30:2 рекомендуется для взрослых,_ пролетает в его мозгу, и он поднимает одну дрожащую руку, чтобы поднять свою маску так, что его рот будет открыт, после чего быстро возвращает ее на грудь Феликса, чтобы продолжить нажатие. Его собственное дыхание прерывистое, хрипит в его легких, когда он борется с волной ужаса. _Что, если не сработает?_ Он качает головой, моргая, чтобы смахнуть подступившие слезы.

Это должно сработать.

Он заканчивает счет и наклоняется, одной рукой опуская подбородок Феликса вниз, другой зажимая нос. Дыхание Сынмина дрожит в страхе, но он заставляет себя продолжать. Он не может свалиться сейчас, когда Феликс все еще неподвижен, безразличен. 

Он снова начинает делать компрессию.

Такое ощущение, что проходят годы. Желчь поднимается к горлу Сынмина, грозя удушить его, но он продолжает. Компрессия, дыхание, компрессия, дыхание, пока он не может чувствовать рук и его легкие угрожают взорваться от глотания слез. Глаза Феликса все еще остаются закрытыми.

В конце концов, Сынмин не может сдержать всхлип, идущий из груди, и прерывистый крик вырывается из его горла, разрезая ночной воздух, отражаясь от воды. В момент слабости его ритм рушится, и его руки давят на грудь Феликса сильнее, чем раньше. С проклятиями на языке, Сынмин пытается снова успокоить себя, чтобы не причинить никакой вред Феликсу, но его руки отбрасываются назад, когда грудь Феликса дергается сама по себе.

Губы Феликса раскрываются, когда он откашливает воду. Сынмин немедленно поворачивает его голову в сторону, чтобы он не захлебнулся, когда будет выплевывать воду снова, и смотрит, как его тело сотрясает неровный, хриплый кашель, пока вся вода не выходит наружу.

Облегчение врезается в Сынмина с силой товарного поезда и почти сбивает его.

Феликс жив.

Долгое время Феликс остается, свернувшись калачиком, недалеко от Сынмина, и Сынмин забывает дышать. Наконец голова Феликса откидывается в сторону Сынмина, его глаза открыты и полувосторжены в этот раз. Это задевает в Сынмине те струны, которые он не чувствовал до этого.

\- С..мин, - бормочет Феликс, его голос искажается от неиспользования.

\- Ага, - дрожащим голосом говорит Сынмин. – Человек-паук.

\- Ннн, - Феликс кашляет снова, всхлипывая от боли. Его голос низкий и поломанный, когда он начинает говорить. – Сынмин.

Сердце Сынмина останавливается.

\- Ч-что?

Брови Феликса хмурятся, когда он устало смотрит на Сынмина.

\- Я… ты, - хрипит он, сморщив лицо. – Сынмин.

У Сынмина отвисает челюсть и сердце бешено колотится в груди. Как Феликс узнал? Он был _осторожен._ Как –

Мягкое прикосновение пальцев вызывает тишину в его громкой, крутящейся голове. Он смотрит вниз, и рука Феликса слабо тянется к нему. Сынмин беспомощен, чтобы делать что-то, поэтому он протягивает руку, накрыв своей в костюме дрожащую, холодную руку Феликса. Он знает, что должен быть спокойным, сказать, что Феликс бредит от того, что почти утонул. Он не должен сдаваться так легко, но он заканчивает тем, что шепчет одними губами:

\- Ты знаешь?

Феликс кивает, пальцы все еще ищут опору в сынминовых, и Сынмин ломается на середине.

\- Феликс… - говорит он, и это звучит болезненно даже для него. Его почти разбитое сердце застряло в горле, искажая голос.

До того, как он может сказать что-то, нечто щекочет его нервы, острое, как молния. Его голова резко поворачивается от Феликса к мостам, раскинутым через реку, и его сердце сжимается. Красные и синие огни резко вспыхивают в воздухе, и Сынмина удивляет то, что он не заметил их раньше. На краю рабочего моста остановилась полицейская машина, одетый офицер стоит прямо перед ней. Сынмин видит свет огней, направленных на него. Через воду, на старых заброшенных путях, стоят еще двое полицейских.

Сынмин сдерживает проклятия, затем осознает возможность.

\- Феликс, - бормочет он. – Думаю, мне следует доставить тебя копам, чтобы они могли помочь тебе. Справишься?

Феликс морщится, протестуя против движения, но это выражение в его глазах, это абсолютное доверие говорит совсем о другом. Он кивает Сынмину, его глаза блестят в лунном свете.

\- Окей, - Сынмин вздыхает. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты держался, как можно крепче.

Феликс кивает снова, и Сынмин натягивает нижнюю часть свой маски вниз, чтобы скрыть все лицо. Он делает успокаивающий вдох и оборачивает руки вокруг Феликса, достаточно медленно, чтобы не толкать его, и чтобы у него было время переместиться и прижаться к торсу Сынмина. Еще один вдох, и Сынмин встает, поднимая Феликса на ноги, стараясь не думать о том, как разбилось его сердце после звука болезненного вздоха Феликса. Сынмин останавливается на момент, чтобы подготовиться, затем протягивает руку в сторону моста, который, как он знает, _не разрушится_ под их весом, стреляет паутиной и прыгает.

Сейчас он Человек-паук. Он не слаб, он не боится, никакой тянущей боли в груди. Он – костюм и маска, а на его руках сейчас местный житель, он подлетает к краю дороги и приземляется у велосипедной дорожки, в нескольких машинах от полицейских.

Он медленно опускает Феликса, не желая отпускать его, ведь он все еще выглядит неуверенным. Сынмин почти думает, что он должен лечь на землю снова, но Феликс делает неуверенный шаг назад, и горло Сынмина сжимается до того, как он что-то скажет. Пальцы Феликса все еще сжимают его костюм, а вода, стекающая по его мокрым волосам, не дает понять: есть ли слезы в его глазах, или целая река сейчас стекает по его лицу.

Сынмин тяжело сглатывает и отводит взгляд. Полицейские спешат к ним. « _Ты же Человек-паук, -_ напоминает он себе, - _веди себя соответственно»_

\- Этот мальчик нуждается в медицинской помощи, - кричит он офицеру. Затем уже мягче, чтобы только Феликс мог услышать: - Мне нужно идти. С тобой все будет в порядке?

Феликс моргает, пристально смотря на Сынмина. Он кивает. Полицейский уже почти подошел к нему.

\- Иди, - шепчет он, отпуская хватку на Сынмине.

Поэтому Сынмин отходит назад, сбрасывает руки с Феликса и прыгает на край моста.

Человек-паук улетает прочь, растворяясь в ночи.

ФЕЛИКС

Феликс едва ли помнит что-то после того, как Сынмин исчез.

Каким-то образом он оказывается на заднем сидении полицейской машины, теплое одеяло обернуто вокруг его трясущихся плеч, пока они ждут прибытия машины скорой помощи. Они заставили его сесть, когда поняли, что он не может стоять самостоятельно.

\- Кто-то увидел, как ты перекинулся через край, и уже вызвал скорую, - говорит ему коп, объясняя, почему он не позвонил скорой самостоятельно, хотя Феликс даже не спрашивал.

\- Ты Феликс Ли? – следующий вопрос, и новый – опережая Феликса. – Мы нашли сумку и этот телефон на железных путях; там так написано, - Феликс тупо кивает, стиснув зубы, чтобы они не стучали.

\- Есть родители, которым мы можем позвонить, малыш? – спрашивает один офицер хриплым голосом. Феликс предполагает, что другой толкает его локтем под ребра, но он не особо обращает на них внимание. Его глаза расфокусированы, он едва ли может услышать свой ответ из-за шума крови в ушах. Если они и говорили что-то еще, то не ему, и это не настолько важно, раз они не проверяли, что он услышал их.

Вскоре шум сирен прорезается сквозь белый шум в его голове, и полицейские выталкивают Феликса с заднего сидения в спокойные руки парамедиков с обещанием поговорить позже, когда он не будет в шоке. Он даже не кивает, пока они не пропадают из его поля зрения.

Санитары сажают его на заднее сидение скорой, коротко переговариваясь с копами, а затем они уезжают в больницу без особых церемоний. Молодая женщина с добрым лицом закутывает его в еще один слой одеял и вместе со своим партнером проверяет его жизненные показатели. Они проводят еще несколько проверок и тестов, попутно рассказывая о них, но Феликс почти не запоминает их. В какой-то момент женщина промокает ему лоб сначала чем-то мокрым, что жжет там, где касается, затем хлопковым. Потом она наносит крем на его кожу и закрывает бинтом, слегка прижимая по краям, чтобы убедиться, что оно приклеилось.

Только когда они, кажется, заканчивают свою работу, и фельдшер садится напротив Феликса, он заставляет себя вернуться к ясности.

\- Я слышала, что ты упал с моста в реку, - начала она. – Я удивлена, что ты в сознании.

« _Я не падал все время, -_ думает он. – _Человек-паук поймал меня, где-то в середине… вероятно, спас мою жизнь»._ Но он молчит. Речь кажется неправильной, его горло распухает и саднит. Язык чувствуется таким тяжелым во рту. Не важно, какой доброй выглядит женщина, он не хочет говорить с ней. Он не хочет говорить ни с кем. Поэтому и не говорит.

Феликс не произносит ни слова весь путь до больницы. Не говорит ничего, пока его не впускают и не ведут в комнату. Даже когда медсестра помогает ему поменять мокрую одежду и высушиться достаточно, чтобы надеть больничный халат. Пелена лиц и голосов, которые он не может распознать, не осознает. Ничего не запоминается ему до того, как он слышит теплоту своего имени в знакомом тоне.

\- Феликс! – кричат его мамы одновременно, их голоса сливаются воедино.

Феликс прерывисто вздыхает, когда они обе спешат к нему и начинают говорить одновременно.

\- Ты в порядке? Какие-то офицеры позвонили в участок и спросили про нас, сказав, что нужно поговорить о тебе, что ты упал со старого перекрытого моста, и вы в пути в больницу!

\- Милый, ты в порядке? Они сказали, что преследовали подозреваемого, и каким-то образом ты оказался в центре событий! Что случилось?

Прежде чем Феликс успевает понять смысл их рассказов или вопросов, доктор входит через двери и наполовину перенимает внимание его мам на себя. Доктор поднимает руку, чтобы заставить комнату замолчать, и Феликс снова молчит.

Все происходит, словно во сне. Доктор говорит с его родительницами; медсестра приходит и шаркает по комнате, поправляя что-то, что Феликс едва ли может увидеть краем глаза; доктор говорит с медсестрой. Все происходит так, словно его вообще нет.

Он откидывает голову назад на подушки, на которые его уложила медсестра, и пялится в белый потолок, пока не стало совсем невыносимо. Он закрывает глаза. Он видит только колеблющуюся темноту; обещание луны над головой, заглушенное зубчатым силуэтом, опускающимся к нему, блокирующим свет, врезающийся в него прежде, чем он успевает увернуться. Последняя вещь, которую он помнит перед тем, как лицо Сынмина оказывается на расстоянии вдоха от его собственного, маска поднялась, открывая его губы, подбородок и шею. Он вздрагивает.

\- Мистер Ли, боюсь, мне придется попросить вас остаться с нами.

Он открывает глаза. Доктор и его родители смотрят на него. Медсестра ушла.

\- Вы могли бы рассказать нам, что произошло?

Феликс кивает. Его горло все еще саднит, во рту неприятный привкус, _грязный._ Его тошнит с тех пор, как Сынмин оставил его на мосту. Он _не может._ Он не хочет вспоминать, как один из его лучших дней превратился в одну из худших ночей в одно мгновение.

\- Феликс, - вздыхает его ма.

Феликс поджимает губы и отводит взгляд.

\- Что ж, как насчет того, чтобы начать с того, что _я_ знаю? Детективы, ваш сын, как сообщается, упал с разрушенного моста в реку, и похоже, что его вытащили и реанимировали до того, как прибыла машина скорой помощи. Главный фельдшер, который доставил его сюда, сказал, что у него наблюдались симптомы удушья и утопления. Он получил небольшие травмы головы в дополнение к физическим травмам от падения в воду, а также кровоподтеки на туловище. Мы хотим оставить его на ночь для наблюдения, однако, большинство его травм незначительны, и если все пойдет хорошо, он будет выписан утром.

\- Не _звучит_ незначительно, - бормочет мама. Громче она спрашивает Феликса: - Кто сделал тебе СЛР?

Феликс молчит, качая головой так сильно, как только может. Если он ответит на это, то ему придется рассказать все, а последняя вещь, которую он хочет делать прямо сейчас – рассказывать о ночных происшествиях (о Человеке-пауке).

 _\- Почему?_ \- спрашивает его мама.

\- Больно, - бормочет Феликс, указывая на свое горло, надеясь, что этого достаточно для того, чтобы его оставили. Он любит их, правда любит, он _хочет_ , чтобы они были здесь, но он еще недостаточно обдумал то, что произошло для того, чтобы говорить об этом. Как он может объяснить то, что он сам даже не понимает?

К счастью, это, кажется, достойное оправдание. Доктор опускает голову и говорит что-то об обезболивающих, выходя из комнаты. Обе мамы Феликса опускаются на стулья рядом с кроватью.

\- Прости. Мы просто хотим, чтобы ты был в порядке.

Его мама осторожно кладет руку на его запястье, и Феликс осознает то, насколько ему холодно. Холодно, словно стоишь на ветру настолько долго, что немеешь под одеждой. Холодная, онемевшая и потрепанная синева.

Облегчение наступает, когда он наконец засыпает.

Утром Феликс чувствует себя лучше. Хотя это ничего не значило, после того, как подтвердилось наличие паутины в грязи на земле рядом с местом падения, это было _хоть что-то._ Он давал долгое объяснение того, что произошло прошлой ночью. Демонстративно отворачивался от офицера, который пришел выслушать его историю, и от родителей; он сказал: _да,_ Человек-паук – тот, кто спас его, Человек-паук помог ему не утонуть от давления воды, он – тот, кто вытащил его из реки после того, как смог проплыть через дебри обломков, он вернул его обратно к жизни и отвел в безопасное место.

Когда говорить было больше не о чем, Феликс спросил офицера в форме о том, поймали ли преступника, который столкнул его с моста. Офицер слегка позеленел, сообщая Феликсу, что он исчез к тому времени, как полиция прибыла на место происшествия, но другой офицер нашел его позже этой же ночью, всего в синяках и приклеенного паутиной к стене соседнего участка.

Феликс вздыхает с облегчением. Он знает, что был всего лишь случайным потерпевшим, просто способом отвлечения, давшим преступнику уйти, но все еще… приятно осознавать, что он за решеткой, что он не может ранить кого-то снова.

Его дела в больнице заканчиваются тогда же, когда и полицейское дело. Медсестра Феликса дважды проверила, что ему стало лучше ( _идет на поправку, сказали они),_ и после того, как все бюрократические и технические задачи выполнены, Феликс может идти домой. Его провожают с инструкциями, которые он едва ли слушает, потому что он знает, что его мамы точно обратили на них внимание и наверняка предадут ему информацию позже, а затем они уходят. Феликс покидает белые стены больницы и направляется домой.

В какой-то момент его вещи, вероятно, были переданы его родительницам, потому что они возвращают ему телефон после успешного возвращения домой. Он благодарит их, чувствуя небольшую вину, потому что это была первая вещь, о которой он попросил после выписки, но они просто отдают его с мягкими улыбками. На ужин будет суп, как они сообщают ему, и он может позвать (или написать) любой из них, если ему нужно будет что-то – они будут прямо по коридору. До того, как он уходит, чтобы спрятаться в своей комнате, он наконец просто _садится, думает и дышит,_ притягивая обеих в объятия и бормоча « _Я люблю вас»_. Затем они отпускают его, и он благодарен.

Хотя возвращение домой включало в себя довольное количество сидения, Феликс уже достаточно находился, чтобы когда он закрыл дверь в комнату, то почувствовал себя измотанным, его трясло. Как можно мягче он падает на кровать, закутываясь в одеяло и прижимаясь к подушкам. Оставаться в вертикально положении, кажется, было одним из наставлений медсестры, поэтому он полусадится, прежде чем обмякнуть. Если он вообще двинется в ближайшем будущем, это будет не так и скоро.

Солнце сверкает сквозь окно, падая на пол и низ кровати, и Феликс осознает, что почти не видел солнце вчера. Осознает, что он правда только вчера проводил весь день на дебатных турнирах, только _вчера_ он ел праздничную пиццу в доме Чана с остальными из его команды. Он пялится на солнечные пятна, и кажется невозможным обернуться назад. Будто прошли целые недели между финальной победой и моментом, в котором он живет сейчас. Так много всего произошло, что он не может поверить, что эти события вместились в 24 часа.

Мысли заставляют его голову болеть, поэтому он отводит глаза от солнца и заставляет себя думать о чем-то другом. Он и так уже достаточно болит: его ноги, его грудь, его спина, его горло, его голова тоже, даже _после_ того, как он осознал, что это заняло не так уж и много времени в его жизни, чтобы он так потерял баланс.

Ему интересно, в порядке ли Сынмин. Разве он не принял на себя удар от падения, не был вынужден тащить не только себя, но и Феликса, весь путь до берега? Не он ли ушел после этого и поймал того мерзкого грабителя снова, на этот раз навсегда?

Феликс крепче прижимает к себе одеяло и борется с желанием дотянуться до своего телефона. Не похоже на то, что он может просто написать Сынмину и спросить, и с этой мыслью на него обрушивается волна печали.

Какого же Сынмину было жить этой двойной жизнью, хранить так много секретов, облачаться в красный и синий с помощью костюма, даже порезы и синяки на его коже такого же цвета, быть неспособным сказать правду кому-либо? Сынмин – вся красота и грация в ночном небе, и никто не знает об этом. Феликс зажмуривается, и ему больно от этого чувства.

Он не уверен, как долго остается здесь, мысли кружатся прочь от Сынмина, а затем снова возвращаются обратно, притягиваемые неведанной гравитацией. Хотя, для Феликса не совсем и загадка, почему он не может выкинуть Сынмина из головы; это происходило и до добавления Человека-паука в уравнение.

Внезапно, будто мысли о гравитации каким-то образом соприкоснулись с его собственными, голос зовет его с другой стороны двери:

\- Феликс, к тебе гости. Ты готов к этому, или мне сказать ему, что ты спишь?

\- Кто там? – спрашивает Феликс, чувствуя сердце в своем горле.

Момент паузы.

\- Сынмин, - говорит его мама, приглушенная дверью.

Сердце Феликса прочно засело в его рту.

\- Пожалуйста, впусти его, - говорит он сдавленным голосом.

\- Конечно.

Шаги в коридоре затихают, и мгновение спустя Феликс слышит громкий щелчок закрывающейся входной двери. Феликс напрягается под одеялом, сбрасывает его с плеч и подползает к краю кровати. Он _чувствует,_ что перестает дышать.

Шаги возвращаются, в этот раз более легкие, а затем ручка двери Феликса медленно поворачивается прямо на его глазах. Дверь открывается еще медленнее, и грудь Феликса начинает гореть, когда потихоньку показывается Сынмин, неподвижно стоящий в дверном проходе, смотрящий на него обеспокоенным взглядом.

На мгновение они оба не говорят ни слова. В тишине, все, что бурлило в Феликсе на протяжении последних 24 часов, на протяжении двух _недель_ , вспенивается с удвоенной силой, как котел, поставленный на медленный огонь, внезапно доведенный до кипения. Все это – слишком. И без того потрепанные пределы Феликса раскалываются под давлением, и его стены разлетаются на кусочки прямо в его собственной спальне.

Сначала начинают трястись его плечи, затем губы, и Феликс заливается слезами.

СЫНМИН

Сынмин помнит, как смотрел на падение Феликса. Время было скользким, как масло, текло через его пальцы, как вода, пока он стоял там, замороженный. Это был зыбучий песок, который собрался вокруг его лодыжек и привязал его к месту, с широко раскрытыми глазами, погружая. Время бежало от него, и он почти не успел прыгнуть вовремя, почти не успел добраться до Феликса достаточно быстро, чтобы остановить его падение. Время отрастило крылья и улетело, пока Сынмин не взял на руки Феликса, прерывисто дышащего на земле, и облегчение не вернуло мир на круги своя.

После этого время как будто замедлилось, стало вялым. Когда на мосту Сынмин отделился от Феликса, как стрела от лука – напряженное, но острое и готовое опустошить время, казалось, стало тянуться вечно. Он был потрясен и напуган, но страх обжег его, как горячее пламя, и прогнал туман из его сознания достаточно, чтобы он смог выследить сбежавшего преступника, соединить ногу и кулак со спиной и челюстью, и привязать ублюдка достаточно крепко к стене, чтобы он не смог сбежать снова.

Но когда он наконец-то сделал это, увидел, как отъезжает полицейская машина с преступников в клетке на заднем сиденье, он растерял все острые края стрелы, которой стал. Он снова был просто мальчиком. Мальчиком, которому казалось, что прошли года, когда в реальности прошел едва ли час. Мальчиком, который отчаянно скучал по своему другу, но он знал, что последнее, что ему следует делать – посещать его сейчас. Мальчиком, которому оставалось только ждать.

Ожидание убивало его, когда он прокрался домой и сбросил костюм, как вторую кожу, приняв душ в обжигающе горячей воде, как будто она могла прогнать холод реки из его костей, пытаясь заснуть под звуки города и его сердца, плачущего по Феликсу. Секунды казались часами, и ни один из этих часов не привел его к Феликсу.

Это было невыносимо.

Но если тогда время было медленным, то теперь оно скрежетало, останавливаясь совсем, пока Сынмин наблюдает, как Феликс рассыпается у него на глазах.

Дверь за ним закрывается, и первым инстинкт у него – сократить дистанцию между ними, обхватить Феликса руками и прижать достаточно крепко для того, чтобы склеить все разрозненные части вместе. Все, что он хочет – это прижать голову к грязным блондинистым волосам и убедиться, что Феликс в порядке, держать его рядом, пока ему не станет легче. Сынмин не знал, следует ли ему – если бы ему только позволили, если это поможет. Что-то изменилось между ними, и он не уверен, что лучше для Феликса, что Феликс хочет. Поэтому он стоит.

Мельчайшие движения ловят его и держат, храня от углубления спиралей в его голове; Феликс делает движение, похожее на слабую хватку, в немом крике в поисках комфорта, и внезапно все, что Сынмин знает, так это то, что он стоит в двух шагах от Феликса, и глаза Феликса наполнены слезами, но выглядит, словно они заполнены галактиками.

Сердце Сынмина болит.

Феликс поднимает трясущиеся руки и обхватывает ими Сынмина, притягивая его на кровать рядом с собой. Сынмин легко поддается движению, и его руки двигаются, чтобы обхватить Феликса посередине.

Феликс прижимается лицом чуть ниже места соединения с шеей Сынмина, прямо над его сердцем. Звук и без того тихих рыданий заглушается пуловером Сынмина, но Сынмин может чувствовать, как вздымается и опускается грудь Феликса. Феликс судорожно вздыхает, пытаясь подавить слезы, но это происходит медленно. Сынмин проводит дугообразные линии по спине Феликса через тонкую ткань его футболки, надеясь, что он получает достаточно комфорта в тишине.

Они ждут так некоторое время – Феликс слегка дрожит в руках Сынмина, сжимая его, будто боясь отпустить – пока мягкое рыдание Феликса не затихает, и его дрожь не сменяется движениями и шепотом.

\- Прости, - говорит Феликс приглушенным и напряженным голосом.

\- Все нормально, - Сынмин не знает, что еще сказать. – Ты в порядке?

\- Это просто… чересчур, - Феликс отрывает голову от воротника Сынмина, но смотрит куда-то мимо его плеча. – Все это… просто чересчур.

\- Оу. Ага, - Сынмин всматривается в лицо Феликса, хотя он не уверен, что ищет в нем. Глаза Феликса покраснели, на щеках появились мокрые пятна, но он все еще такой красивый. Слезы в его глазах и стекают по щекам, блестят на губах, но Феликс все еще выглядит как все, что нужно Сынмину. Но он одергивает себя, не в силах игнорировать боль, нарисованную на коже Феликса. Не может игнорировать тот факт, что Феликс начал плакать, как только он вошел в комнату. – Мне не нужно было приходить?

\- Нет, - быстро говорит Феликс. – Нет, мне нужно было тебя увидеть. Чтобы, - он делает глубокий вдох. – Чтобы поговорить.

Сам того не желая, Сынмин напрягается, и Феликс наконец-то смотрит на него.

\- Чтобы поблагодарить тебя, - говорит Феликс прежде, чем мысли Сынмина успевают покинуть его. – И чтобы извиниться.

Сынмин мягко качает головой.

\- Ты не должен.

\- Мне нужно, - настаивает Феликс, его хватка на Сынмине усиливается, прежде чем он успевает опомниться. – Если бы тебя там не было…

У Сынмина перехватывает дыхание. Конечно, в этом нет ничего удивительного, но то, что Феликс действительно знает об этом, то, что он слышит это, произносимое вслух – у него до сих пор перехватывает дыхание.

\- Не думай об этом, - тихо говорит он.

Феликс выглядит так, словно хочет сказать что-то еще, но, вероятно, видит в глазах Сынмина нечто, потому что он замолкает.

Снова наступает тишина, и они сидят здесь, держась друг за друга, хотя Феликс больше не плачет, пока Сынмин не может больше молчать.

\- Как ты узнал? – его голос мягок, пронизан замешательством и любопытством. Он должен быть _очень_ осторожен.

\- Ты назвал меня по имени, - отвечает Феликс таким же мягким, невероятно низким голосом. Его глаза лани, все еще остекленевшие от слез, широко раскрыты и полностью сосредоточены на Сынмине. – Когда я падал, то услышал, как ты назвал меня по имени; вот почему я был убежден.

Сынмин прикусывает губу и не замечает, как глаза Феликса ловят движение, когда он отводит взгляд.

\- Наверно, я ничего не мог поделать, - бормочет он, снова смотря на Феликса. – Я был так напуган, что не думал.

\- Ты был напуган? – Феликс почти удивлен, но ему не следовало бы. – Но ведь это я падал.

Сынмин кивает, снова проводя большим пальцем по спине Феликса.

\- Я знаю.

Феликс моргает, сглатывает, не говоря ничего. Сынмин чувствует жар на кончиках ушей. Он прочищает горло.

\- Ты сказал, что был убежден, - говорит он, слегка задыхаясь. – Ты знал что-то до этого, верно?

\- Да, - кивает Феликс. – Я видел… - он колеблется. – Я увидел файл в вещах моей мамы. О Человеке-пауке. Там были все полицейские отчеты с датами, которые совпадали с теми, когда ты отменял планы.

Сынмин вздрагивает.

\- Но то, что убедило меня, эм, - Феликс высвобождает одну из своих рук из объятий Сынмина и осторожно поднимает ее к его лицу, близко, но не касаясь. – Помнишь тот раз, когда ты пришел в школу с большим синяком вот здесь? – Феликс проводит пальцами по коже на скуле Сынмина.

Сынмин тяжело сглатывает.

\- Ага, - выдыхает он.

Феликс немного отдергивает руку, пальцы снова прижимаются к ладони.

\- Это было сразу после большой драки, которую устроил Человек-паук. В отчете было сказано, что он получил кучу ударов, но один попал ему прямо в лицо, сделав это, - Феликс убирает свою руку в конце пути, кладя на свои колени. Он отворачивается от Сынмина. – Я подумал, что это многое объясняет.

\- Ох, - Сынмин чувствует себя… странно. Он не уверен, что должен чувствовать. – Как долго?

Феликс опускает глаза на колени. Рука, которой он все еще сжимает пуловер Сынмина, дергается.

\- Две недели – в ту ночь, когда ты отменил наши планы по работе над глобальным проектом. Я уже купил еду для тебя, так что я отнес ее мамам на работу. Тогда я и увидел файл.

\- Ох, - снова говорит Сынмин. Значит, Феликс знал, почему он отменил планы на их командную ночевку за неделю до турнира. Значит, вчера Феликс знал, когда он исчез с вечеринки команды. Значит, Феликс знал все это время и никогда ничего не говорил. Значит… Феликс знал его секрет, и ничего не изменилось между ними, как боялся Сынмин.

Сынмин делает глубокий вдох через нос. Прошлой ночью он не спал целую вечность, голова шла кругом от мыслей о Феликсе. Он так боялся, что сделал что-то неправильное, что Феликс действительно не будет в порядке. Он так боялся, что даже если Феликс будет в порядке, то все будет по-другому. Всю ночь он чувствовал себя компасом, настроенным на бешеное вращение мощной магнитной силой, но не уверенным, куда он в конечном итоге попадет, когда пыль осядет и утренний свет все прояснит. Он отчаянно надеялся, что какой бы новый север он ни нашел, он не уведет его от Феликса.

Он выдыхает.

\- Значит, ты… ты же не боишься того, что я… он?

Феликс издает смешок и снова смотрит на Сынмина.

\- Нет, сначала я был очень напуган.

Сердце Сынмина падает куда-то.

\- Но затем я увидел тебя в школе, и ты был просто… собой. Так что я вроде как успокоился. Ты все еще тот же человек, которым был до этого, - Феликс посылает ему улыбку, и сердце Сынмина прыгает снова в горло. – Честно говоря, через некоторое время я почувствовал некоторое облегчение; я уже начал думать, что я больше не нравлюсь тебе.

\- Никогда, - говорит Сынмин, не задумываясь. Феликс замолкает, глаза расширяются, и жар подступает к щекам Сынмина.

\- Что ж… - рука Феликса дергается там, где он сжимает ткань пуловера Сынмина снова. – Я ошибался. Я не знал, насколько опасно то, что ты делаешь. То есть, вероятно, я знал, но не _осознавал, -_ его глаза темнеют от воспоминаний.

Сынмин проводит обеими руками по спине Феликса, движение прерывается, когда его потные ладони цепляются за тонкий материал.

\- Хэй, - мягко говорит он. – Я знаю, что прошлая ночь была плохой, но это не всегда так.

\- Иногда оно еще хуже, - говорит Феликс.

Образ Феликса, переваливающегося через край моста, снова вспыхивает в памяти Сынмина. Он отрицательно качает головой. Он принял бы еще дюжину ударов по лицу (не важно, насколько они будут ужасными), чтобы сохранить Феликса, убедиться, что ничего похожего на прошлую ночь не случится снова.

\- Большую часть времени это кошки на деревьях и похитители кошельков. Просто небольшие соседские штуки.

Феликс выглядит неубежденным. В его карих глазах все еще светится страх.

Сынмин проводит рукой по небольшой дуге у основания спины Феликса, пальцы легко скользят по ткани его футболки.

\- Я знаю, что делаю… девяносто восемь процентов времени, - уверяет он Феликса. Когда Феликс не отвечает, Сынмин вздыхает, пальцы все еще танцуют вдоль впадины позвоночника Феликса. – Веришь мне?

Феликс, не колеблясь, кивает. На мгновение он кажется удивленным самим собой, как будто он согласился инстинктивно, без раздумий, но вскоре страх и опасение исчезают из его глаз, и он кивает снова. Феликс выдыхает, и его плечи опускаются.

\- Да, хорошо, - он встречает взгляд Сынмина с большей уверенностью. – Я верю тебе. Конечно же, - Сынмин улыбается, его щекам так же тепло, как и у него на сердце.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, - признается Феликс.

\- Не волнуйся, я всегда осторожен. А когда нет… что ж, я быстро поправляюсь.

\- Я думал, ты _в_ _сегда осторожен, -_ цитирует Феликс, но не выглядит расстроенным.

Сынмин снова кусает нижнюю губу.

\- Я на девяносто восемь процентов всегда осторожен.

Феликс смеется в нос и роняет голову на плечо Сынмина.

\- Это звучит правильнее.

\- Так… у нас все хорошо? – спрашивает Сынмин, и его голос снова смягчается.

\- Ага, - бормочет Феликс в зеленый пуловер Сынмина. Он снова поднимает голову, и внезапно его лицо оказывается слишком близко. Сынмин может разглядеть каждую звездочку в россыпи веснушек на коже Феликса, разглядеть залежи меда и патоки в его сияющих карих глазах. Он изо всех сил старается не смотреть на розовые, как лепестки, губы Феликса.

Феликс быстро моргает, наклоняя голову и тяжело сглатывая. Сынмин осознает, что пялится на Феликса и, вероятно, должен откинуться назад, отвернуться, но он застыл. Феликс так близко, что Сынмин боится, что он может услышать стук его сердца, которое вот-вот выскочит из груди. Феликс моргает снова, и Сынмин хочет подвинуться ближе, сократить расстояние между ними, но он не уверен. Он не хочет все испортить, если Феликс не чувствует то же самое.

Так что Сынмин откидывает волосы назад, и момент рушится.

Феликс смотрит на свои руки, и его розовые уши, должно быть, игра света.

\- Послушай, - начинает он. – Я… - Феликс замолкает, как будто передумал, что бы он ни хотел сказать.

\- Феликс? – в голосе Сынмина звучит почти отчаянное любопытство, окрашивая имя Феликса в другой оттенок на его языке, не в тот, что он привык.

\- Ничего страшного, - Феликс качает головой. Рука, все еще обнимающая Сынмина за талию, расслабляется, изгибается и падает со спины Сынмина, словно увядший цветок.

Сынмин делает глубокий вдох и следует примеру Феликса. Он отрывает руку от Феликса, хотя отодвинуться кажется почти невозможным – как будто он намагничен, пойман притяжением Феликса. Но он не хочет, чтобы Феликс чувствовал себя некомфортно, поэтому его руки оказываются на смятых простынях у коленей.

Феликс отодвигается от Сынмина, и его сердце делает маленькое колесо в его груди. Не то колесо, которое он привык чувствовать, когда смотрит на Феликса; это больше, чем ожидание.

\- Феликс, - тихо говорит Сынмин. – Мне кажется, у тебя кровь.

Феликс поворачивается, немного резко, и морщится.

\- …На моей спине?

Сынмин кивает, не сводя глаз с тускло-красного пятна на тонкой ткани футболки Феликса. Ночь снова вспыхивает перед глазами, и вот Феликс ударяется о ломающийся рельс, прежде чем упасть с края.

\- Тебе больно?

\- Не больше, чем до этого, - Феликс двигается, чтобы стянуть футболку, и огорченный скулеж вырывается у Сынмина, прежде чем он успевает его проглотить. Феликс смотрит на него снизу-вверх, сжимая нижний край, пока он снимает ее.

\- Даже раньше не было так больно, не волнуйся, - последний кусочек заглушен футболкой, закрывающей его лицо.

Сынмин полагает, что он должен быть рад, что Феликс неправильно истолковал его разочарование, но, когда он хорошенько разглядывает спину Феликса, он понимает, что скорее будет беспокоиться о том, что Феликс будет без футболки в своей спальне (на своей кровати), чем о большом фиолетовом синяке, расцветающем на его коже.

Синяк пронизан зелеными полосами, похожими на падающие звезды, и здесь есть несколько тонких, красных порезов, но ни один из них не кажется активно кровоточащим.

\- Я думаю, что кровь старая, - Сынмин с облегчением вздыхает.

Феликс слегка выдыхает воздух, и его плечи опускаются.

\- Оно… выглядит в порядке? – он звучит неуверенно, хотя Сынмин не знает причин.

\- Оно выглядит… - Сынмин наклоняет голову, и все цветные пятна сливаются вместе, как краска, смешивающаяся на холсте. Он поднимает руку, чтобы вытереть засохшую кровь, которая упрямо прилипает к коже Феликса. – Похоже на северное сияние, - говорит он без задней мысли. Мгновенно жар заливает его щеки, и он качает головой. – Хотя, похоже, это больно, - он заикается, чтобы скрыть свою ошибку. Он не должен находить это красивым, не тогда, когда он произошел от такой ужасной вещи, не когда это ничто иное, как цвет боли на коже Феликса. Но для Сынмина трудно видеть какую-либо часть Феликса менее красивой – даже это.

Феликс вздыхает, и его кожа танцует на движущихся мышцах. Сынмин очарован и заставляет себя отвести взгляд.

\- На самом деле, это нет уж и плохо. В тот раз, когда я упал с книжной полки, когда мы играли в апокалипсис в библиотеке, было хуже, и я жил после этого. Даже если библиотекарь не очень этого хотел, - это вызывает у Сынмина небольшой смех. – Кроме того, - Феликс неопределённо указывает на свою грудь. - Я думаю, что это все равно болит больше, и даже _это_ не так плохо, как было раньше.

Глаза Сынмина широко распахиваются, и он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть со спины Феликса на его грудь, но Феликс все еще смотрит вперед, повернувшись в сторону, чтобы Сынмин не мог видеть синяк. Он колеблется на мгновение, затем мягко кладет ладонь на плечо Феликсу.

\- Позволишь мне?

Феликс поворачивает голову и смотрит на Сынмина, его глаза затуманены чем-то, что он не может определить. Момент спустя его взгляд смягчается, и Феликс кивает. Он подтягивает ногу и кладет ее на бедра Сынмина, устраиваясь так, чтобы они смотрели друг на друга.

Сынмин втягивает в себя воздух. Прямо посередине груди Феликса, на стыке ребер, виднеется темно-пурпурно-синий синяк. Отпечаток ноги вырисовывается на его коже. Воспоминание снова вспыхивает перед глазами Сынмина, и он видит, как ботинок преступника врезается в Феликса, отбрасывая его назад к перилам и летит через край.

\- Феликс… - выдыхает Сынмин, и даже ему самому кажется, что он ранен. Рука, которая не находится на плече Феликса, движется сама по себе и застывает в сантиметрах от полуночной кожи.

\- Все еще не так больно, как в библиотеке, - говорит Феликс, пытаясь пошутить, но вместо этого задыхаясь. – Вот это… - он прерывается, когда пальцы Сынмина касаются его кожи.

Сынмин осторожен. Все его прикосновения остаются нежными, просто легкое прикосновение кожи к коже, когда он обводит контур синяка. Дыхание Феликса прерывается, и Сынмин замирает, беспокоясь, что он ранил Феликса даже самым деликатным прикосновением.

Но в глазах Феликса нет боли, когда Сынмин поднимает свои, чтобы встретиться с его взглядом. Сердце Сынмина делает еще одно колесо в груди, и на этот раз от неверия. Он нервно облизывает свои губы и смотрит (просто _смотрит),_ как Феликс отслеживает движение, прежде чем поднять глаза на Сынмина и посмотреть на него сквозь темные ресницы. Сердце Сынмина делает еще один безумный вираж и умирает прямо здесь и сейчас.

Что-то загорается в груди Сынмина, как пламя феникса, возрождающегося из его умирающего сердца, и это становится сильнее, когда Феликс медленно приближается, пока Сынмин не видит ничего, кроме него. Сынмин моргает, тяжело сглатывает, облизывая губы снова. Слабый скулеж вырывается у Феликса, и последняя нить здравомыслия Сынмина обрывается.

Сынмин поворачивает голову, когда он наклоняется вперед, используя руку, которую он держит на плече Феликса, чтобы успокоиться, чтобы он не закружился в пространстве, когда Феликс сокращает последнее расстояние между ними.

Губы Феликса такие хорошие. _Очень хорошие,_ думает Сынмин, прежде чем критическая мысль приходит в его голову. Весь воздух вырывается из легких Сынмина, и его хватка на плече Феликса становится сильнее, когда он понимает, что он целует Феликса. Феликс целует его.

Он нежный, неуклюжий, лепестки губ Феликса мягкие и прохладные, когда они двигаются на губах Сынмина, теплых и грубых от нервных кусаний. Сынмин не знает, что он делает, только то, что он хотел этого _целую вечность_ и это _реально_ происходит. Это нормально, потому что Феликс кладет руку на руку Сынмина, чтобы прижать его ближе, и Сынмин думает, что, возможно, Феликс тоже ждал этого. Он легонько улыбается в поцелуй и готов поклясться, что Феликс улыбается немного тоже.

Сынмин не уверен, когда он закрыл глаза, но он обнаруживает, что медленно открывает их, когда Феликс отстраняется, чтобы вдохнуть. Сынмин следует за ним, втягивая воздух, снова облизывая губы, потому что несмотря ни на что ( _из-за_ всего), он все еще нервничает. Он чувствует соль на своем языке и вспоминает, что незадолго до этого Феликс плакал, не так ли. _Возможно, это было неподходящее время._ Он начинает волноваться, но, когда он снова фокусируется на Феликсе, его страхи исчезают.

Глаза Феликса мягкие и блестящие, в этот раз не из-за слез, а от того же необузданного тепла, которое чувствует и Сынмин в своей груди, превращая его глаза в золотистые и стеклянные. Они сидят тут, впитывая это, глядя друг на друга с одинаковым выражением благоговения и недоумения, пока Феликс не поднимает свободную руку, чтобы осторожно положить руку на щеку Сынмина и поцеловать снова.

Каким-то образом рука Сынмина передвигается с груди Феликса для того, чтобы взять подбородок Феликса, не осознавая этого, пока губы Феликса не касаются его снова. На мгновение Сынмин застывает; как могло произойти так, что ночью ранее Феликс лежал промокший и без сознания, распластанный на земле, и Сынмин не уверен, проснулся ли он. Глаза Сынмина горят под веками, и его сердце болезненно сжимается в груди.

Феликс чувствует, как он напрягается, и отстраняется так, что их губы просто касаются. Большой палец Феликса мягко касается щеки, и его дыхание теплится на губах Сынмина. Сынмин прерывисто вздыхает и чувствует, как успокаивается от прикосновений. Феликс больше не холодный, не обливается речной водой и не задыхается под ней. Он движется и дышит, и он _в порядке._ Их носы соприкасаются, и Сынмин подталкивает губы Феликса к своим, кладя палец на челюсть.

Так что Сынмин целует Феликса снова, и они остаются здесь, выясняя, как их рты подходят друг другу и двигаются вместе, пока их губы не становятся воспаленными, опухшими и такими же ярко-красными, как и их щеки. Затем Сынмин отодвигается, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и Феликс обнимает Сынмина и прижимается своей теплой, усыпанной звездами щекой к его щеке.

\- Если бы я знал, что, когда меня вышвырнут с моста, я получу такие поцелуи, я сделал бы это намного раньше, - говорит он, немного задыхаясь.

Сынмин прислоняется головой к Феликсу и сжимает его живот.

\- Пожалуйста, не шути об этом, - шепчет он. – Я никогда не был так напуган.

Феликс молчит, но крепче прижимается к Сынмину.

\- Я знаю, - говорит он тихо. – Я тоже, - он отодвигается назад, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Сынмину снова. – Но я в порядке. Ты меня поймал. Я в порядке.

\- Правильно, - кивает Сынмин и проводит рукой по плечу Феликсу, чтобы успокоиться. – Ты в порядке.

\- Ммм, - Феликс улыбается, и Сынмину это нравится намного больше, чем слезы Феликса. – А еще у меня есть крутые мамы-копы, так что я должен быть готов.

\- И я, - выпаливает Сынмин. – У тебя есть я.

Феликс расплывается в улыбке, и она озаряет его, как солнце.

\- И ты, - говорит он, целомудренно целуя красную щеку Сынмина.

Сынмин кивает снова и чувствует, что мир вернулся на место, как будто он, наконец, перестал вращаться и приземлился там, где он хочет быть, прямо рядом с Феликсом.

Феликс заканчивает тем, что натягивает свежую футболку и перемещает их к изголовью кровати, где они лежат на его подушках, обнимая друг друга, пока Сынмин рассказывает (тихо) правду о том, каково быть Человеком-пауком.

(Это обилие вонючих ног и стирка посреди ночи, и много помощи от Вонпиля, который узнал об этом в третью ночь, потому что Сынмин случайно вошел в ванную в костюме, пока Вонпиль ходил в туалет в темноте.)

В конце концов Феликс засыпает на плече Сынмина, Сынмин и сам погружается в легкий сон, и когда они просыпаются, солнце золотится в окне Феликса. Небо говорит о том, что еще не совсем закат, но уже и не полдень.

Сынмин снова целует Феликса всего раз – коротко и сладко, потому что у него во рту неприятный привкус после сна, и думает, что _да, они в порядке, они будут в порядке. Все будет хорошо._

И так оно и будет.

(Позже Феликс смеется, что его мамы убьют его за то, что он встречается с Человеком-пауком прямо у них под носом. Сынмин смеется тоже. Ни один из них не беспокоится об этом.)


End file.
